iVacation with Victorious
by psd2000
Summary: Set three years after school life, everyone has moved on with their lives. But what happens when the groups unexpectedly meet on vacation? Read to find out.


A/N: This is a sequel to both Victorious and iCarly set at a time when they are all 21. Sam & Cat did not happen in this so this is the first time anyone in the two groups have met since the party in iParty with Victorious. Please enjoy!

Tori Vega lay on her bed with a million thoughts running through her head. Was she really about to do this? She had been thinking and thinking about whether to or not for such a long time and it was killing her.

'You know what? It's time.' She thought. The thought of doing this had been eating her up for so long that she just had to get it out. She rose from her bed and left her room.

Walking down the hall, she took a deep breath and stopped in front of her older sisters door, knocking three times before cautiously pushing it open. Trina lay on the bed holding her PearPad, looking up when the door opened.

"Trina, could you come down the stairs please?"

"Why, what's up?"

"I have to tell you something. Everyone something. It's really important."

"Ugh, fine. I'll be down in two."

Trina hadn't really changed much at all since leaving Hollywood Arts. She was still, what Jade liked to call, a grunch and still believed that she was an incredible actress and songstress despite never being able to get off of the Spanish language channel. Although she had at least managed to upgrade from Divertisimo which was something.

"Thank you." Said Tori closing the door and turning towards the stairs. The butterflies in her stomach grew larger with every step she took. She hadn't been this nervous since she performed at the Platinum Music Awards all those years ago and since then had gained a great reputation as a singer. Not Beyoncé big or anything but she was becoming more known by the day. Many wondered, including her friends, why she hadn't moved out of her parents house yet. She had earned enough from singing and was certainly mature enough to live alone but she liked living with her parents and as long as they were happy to have her, she was happy to stay there.

But the thought of moving out was at the very back of her mind right now, her brain full of worry over what she was about to do. She reached the bottom of the stairs and saw that both her mom and dad were watching TV on the couch.

"Mom, dad. Can I talk to you guys about something?" She asked nervously. "It's really important."

"Of course hun. What is it?" Asked her mom.

"I mean it's really important. Like, huge."

"You can talk to us about anything sweetie. You know that." Said her dad.

"I know, it's just I'm really nervous about this."

"About what?"

"Okay I'm downstairs. What's this about?" Asked Trina impatiently as she appeared from upstairs.

"Could you sit down?" Asked Tori.

"Or you could hurry up and tell me."

"Please, just sit."

"But I'm watching-"

"Trina. Sit down." Her dad interrupted.

Trina rolled her eyes but relented sat down. "There. Now what is it?"

Tori took a deep breath and walked around the couch to stand in front of her family. "Before I say anything else I want you guys to know that this is really hard for me to say and that it's taken me a long time to finally have the guts to tell you this." She said, trying to ignore Trina tapping her foot impatiently. "I've known this for a while and I feel like I can finally say this to all of you."

"What is it honey?" Asked her mom concerned.

Tori took one last deep breath. "Mom, dad, Trina. I am-"

She was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket. She sighed frustrated and pulled it out seeing that it was from Angela, her agent.

Annoyed she pressed the red button on screen and stuffed it back into her shorts pocket. "Anyway, as I was saying. I am-"

Her phone went off again. Pulling it back out to see Angela calling a second time. "I'll be right back. Please, don't go anywhere." She asked, mainly to Trina.

She walked out to the patio and answered the phone. "What is it?" She asked shortly.

"Woah. What's got you all wazzed off?" Asked the female voice on the other end of the call.

"I was in the middle of something so can you make this quick?"

"I'll try my best but this is big." She said with excitement in her voice. "You may want to sit down."

"Why what did you do?" She asked now intrigued.

"It's not what I did. It's what you did."

"What did I do?"

"I just got off the phone with Shawn who had just been on a call with a certain Mason Thornesmith. You know, the one that made you pour food down Buzz Aldrin's pants."

"I know." Said Tori quickly, trying not to relive that particular memory. "What was the call about?"

"Well, he called to say that you and André were nominated for a Platinum Music Award!"

Tori's mouth dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh! Best Musical Duo."

"Oh my God! Our first award nomination!"

"And that's not all. He also wants the two of you to perform a song live at the awards."

"I get to perform there again?"

"Yep. He wants to meet the two of you tomorrow to give you the details. Shawn's gonna send a car to pick you both up to meet him."

"This is so awesome. I have to call André."

"I haven't told him yet but I'll let you break the news. Talk to you later Tori."

"Bye Angie." Tori hung up the phone and stood with a massive smile. Performing at the Platinum Music Awards for the second time in her life and she was only 21.

'I better tell everyone.' Tori thought. But when she opened the patio door to the concerned looks on her family members faces, she remembered what she had originally planned to tell them and suddenly the butterflies were back. 'I can tell them that later. The awards show is what's important now.'

So she told them about the call which led to hugs all round. They were all so excited that no one even asked about their original conversation. After being congratulated five or six times, Tori went back to her room and immediately video called André. She wanted to see the look on his face when she told him.

After a few seconds André answered and his face appeared on Tori's laptop screen.

"Hey Tor." He said cheerfully.

"Andre, you are not gonna believe what I just found out."

"Try me."

"Angie just called and she told me we've been nominated for a Platinum Music Award!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! Best Musical Duo!"

"Oh my God! I swear to God Tori Vega if you're kidding me!"

"I'm not kidding. We've really been nominated!"

"Holy chizz, this is incredible." He said now unable to wipe the massive grin off his face.

"Wait, there's more. He also wants us to perform at the awards."

"Serious?"

"Uh-huh!"

The cliche surprised phrases went on for another few minutes, neither of them able to believe that this was actually happening, until André's grandmothers voice came shrieking through Tori's laptop.

"André!" She appeared on screen behind André holding a bowl. "There's a message in my bowl! It says, AGBYRGDEFHIN!"

Tori couldn't help but chuckle as André sighed. "Grandma, it's alphabet soup." He took the spoon and swirled it round the bowl, presumably jumbling up the letters. "See? There's no message, now go eat your soup."

"Okay André!"

"Sorry about that." He said shaking his head as she walked away.

"It's fine. I'm kinda tired anyway, I think I'm gonna call it a night. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Uh, hold on a second there chica. There's something you haven't told me yet. What happened with your family?" He said turning serious.

"Oh right, that. Well, I was about to tell them when Angela called about the award show and then the conversation sorta morphed into that." She explained.

"So they still don't know?"

"No they do not."

"Come on Tori."

"I was going to." She said defensively.

"Uh-huh?" He wasn't convinced. "So you weren't going to come out with some stupid save? Like "I'm a vegetarian."" He said using Jade's usual imitation of her.

"I do not sound like that. And no, no I wasn't." She said unconvincingly. "Alright, maybe I was thinking about it." She admitted, seeing André was thoroughly unconvinced. "It's just, it's really hard. You don't know what it's like."

"I may not know what's it's like Tori but as I've said before, it's no big deal being bisexual."

That was Tori's big secret. Her big worry. The thing that she was so scared to tell her parents. She was bi.

"I know it's no big deal but I just don't know how they're going to react. Especially Trina."

"Tori, you have like THE most understanding parents ever. I mean, a bunch of us showed up at your house and ruined their anniversary but they somehow still like us. And they love you, they're not gonna care if you're gay, straight, bi, whatever. And as for Trina, she may be a lot of things that I'm not gonna say right now but she's also your sister. She's gonna love you no matter what. You get what I'm saying?"

"I know André but it doesn't make it any less scary. There's always that little slim chance that they take it the wrong way and hate me. I think I just need a little more time."

"Alright. But you're gonna have to tell them eventually."

"I know, just not right now. Night André."

"Goodnight." André's face disappeared from the screen, replaced with her list of contacts.

She shut off the laptop and moved from her desk to her bed, only bothering to take off the pink zipper she had been wearing before crawling under the covers. It had only just passed 9:30pm but for whatever reason she felt exhausted, quickly falling asleep.

Worrying all day was likely what had caused her exhaustion. How was she supposed to not worry about telling her family something like that, especially having built it upon her head for so long. And it had been a long time.

Tori first realised that she was bisexual before she had even joined Hollywood Arts. It was at a party just after she had broke up with Danny and a bunch of kids had started a game of spin the bottle. A boy named James, who likely had a crush on her and wanted an excuse to kiss her, managed to convince her into joining the game. It was almost immediately obvious that a guy had came up with the rules as girls could kiss guys and girls could kiss girls but there was to be no guy on guy. If a guy spun and it landed on a guy, he would kiss the girl it landed nearest to which Tori fell victim to a few times.

Anyway, on Tori's third spin the bottle stopped on a girl called Natalie, a girl with long flowing black hair from the year above. Tori thought nothing of it going in for the kiss. Sure she had never kissed another girl before but it's not as if it was anything sexual or something, just a quick peck on the lips. Or so she thought.

As soon as their lips touched Tori knew something was different. It was different than a kiss from a guy and it was so much better. She felt something in the pit of her stomach that she had only felt when she first kissed Danny.

The kiss ended and Tori suddenly felt self conscious. She excused herself from the game and went to the bathroom to pull herself together. What had just happened? It wasn't supposed to be like that, just an innocent peck! Was she a lesbian and just never knew it until now? No, she had always found guys attractive so she couldn't be. Then again she did seem to always notice girls too now that she thought about it, maybe she was. The one thing she did know was that she had to have that again, so when people had started to leave, she caught up with Natalie and asked if they could speak in private.

When they were away from everyone, she asked Natalie if they could kiss again. This time a proper kiss. She was expecting to be laughed at and ridiculed, or at the very least be let down easy but to her surprise Natalie smiled and moved one hand to the back of Tori's head and pulled her into a kiss. Her other hand moved to her shoulder while Tori rested her own on Natalie's waist.

After just a few seconds, Tori knew this was the best kiss she had ever had. It was tender and soft whereas guys had always been a lot rougher, at least the ones she had kissed. It was so good that when she felt Natalie's tongue attempting to push its way into her mouth, she didn't think twice about allowing access. It was a short battle for dominance as Natalie won out easily but Tori didn't mind, she was enjoying herself way too much.

After a minute or two, Natalie pulled away much to Tori's disappointment. She gave Tori a smile and asked her for her phone. Without even really realising, Tori unlocked it and handed it to her. She typed her number in, gave her it back and asked her to call her before walking off into the night.

Tori just stood alone in a daze for a few minutes, her fingers trailing her lips. Finally, she remembered where she was and started to make her own way home, thinking about that kiss every step of the way. The next day, she planned on calling Natalie until a horrible thought entered her mind.

What would people think? Sure, it's the 21st century but people could still be really cruel and there were still people out there who didn't agree with this kind of thing. Would people still want to be friends with her? Would she still be treated the same? What would her family think?

And there was still the question of her sexuality. Was she a lesbian? Or was this just some innocent game that got out of hand? There was also the fact that she was still attracted to guys which made everything even more confusing. Maybe she was bi?

All of this confusion and worry was too much so she went against calling Natalie, instead finding her the next day at school and telling her that she was 100% straight and the kiss was just curiosity. Though that may not have been strictly true. Natalie took it surprisingly well and was very understanding, even asking if they could still be friends which Tori happily said yes to.

Eventually, Tori came to the conclusion that she was bisexual. It had become blatantly clear in the weeks and months since the party that it was the case. The thing was though, was she didn't know how to tell anybody and was always nervous about what they would think. So she kept it hidden, always intending to tell at least her family at some point but would always lose her nerve when the time would come.

She kept it under wraps from everyone, only embracing her sexuality in private, checking out girls when she was sure no one was looking. She was extremely careful as to not reveal her secret to anyone, scared at what they would think. Only twice since the party had she revealed anything of it to someone else.

The first time was completely unintentional and actually very embarrassing. She and André had been writing a song for class and decided to order pizzas.

_***Flashback***_

"Is it cool if I use your phone? Mine is dead." Asked André.

"Yeah no problem. I have a charger upstairs if you want."

"Nah it's cool. My grandma might actually call my dad instead of me if she thinks there's another helicopter in her kitchen." He said, picking up Tori's phone.

Tori chuckled. "I'm gonna go get some more soda. The password is 7538 by the way." She stood from her chair next to the piano and walked to the kitchen.

"Uh, Tori? Can I ask you a really weird question?" He asked confused and wide eyed.

"Depends on how weird it is." She called back from the fridge.

"Uh, it's pretty weird."

"Sure, go ahead." She sat back down, placing André's can of Wahoo Punch in front of him.

"Uh, what do you do when you open your best girl friends phone and see a lesbian porn video?" He asked still staring at the phone.

"What?" She asked him, confused at his odd question. But that confusion very quickly turned to a horrid realisation. "Oh my God. Uh, uh." She couldn't get an answer out. Her mouth had went almost completely dry in an instant. How could she have forgotten to close the page?

"Tori-"

"I was just curious." She blurted out. "That's all, I was just curious to see what it looks like. Turns out it's nothing special now give me my phone back." She made an attempt to grab it but André stood up out of her reach.

"Curious? You must be curious a lot." He said, now with a smirk on his face. "There's a lot of similar searches here."

She forgot to delete her search history too? How far back did it go? This was without a doubt, the worst moment of her life by far.

"Just. Just..." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Her biggest secret was out, everyone was going to know now. The tears started rolling down her face and she buried her head in her hands.

André looked up from the phone when he heard Tori sniff to see her in tears. "Woah, what's the matter Tor?" He said, kneeling down to her level. "Why are you crying?"

"Because now you know. Now you know that I like girls and you probably think I'm weird and don't want to be friends with me anymore and..."

"Hey, come on. You honestly believe that I'd stop being friends with you over this. I'm actually kinda offended." He said jokingly. "It doesn't matter to me if you're into girls."

"It doesn't?" She asked, finally looking up from her now wet palms.

"Hell no. As long as you're happy, that's what matters. I wanna see my friends happy with someone they wanna be with. Besides, it'll be nice to have someone else to talk about girls with."

Tori allowed herself to laugh. "Thanks André." She gave him a hug. "But, please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. I promise." They both pulled away from the hug. "Now, how about I order us some pizzas and then we finish writing this song?"

_***End Flashback***_

André being cool with it was a massive relief to Tori. She didn't know what she'd do without her musical partner and more importantly, her best friend. She may not have intended on him finding out, or that being the way he found out, but having someone to talk to about it really helped her. She just wasn't ready to tell anyone else though.

Yes, her family would more than likely be fine with it and so would her friends. Well, four of them at least. While Tori knew that Jade definitely wasn't homophobic she still had a feeling that the goth would tease her for it, especially back in their school days.

Even three years on they still weren't what you would call best friends. Their relationship was a lot better, they could even hang out alone without bickering sometimes but the insulting, arguing and falling outs were still common between them.

Yet, for some reason, Tori had suspicions that Jade knew something and it had something to do with the only other time Tori had kissed another girl.

_***Flashback***_

It was graduation night and somehow, the party that had been taking place at the Asphalt Café had moved to Tori's house. Lucky for her, her parents had went to stay with her grandmother for the night, expecting a small gathering of people to show up at their house. This though, was definitely not a small gathering.

Unsurprisingly, alcohol was flowing and there was a pretty high chance that some other substances were making their way around too, though Tori would never go near those.

There were people in every room except her parents, which Tori had locked as soon as one too many people arrived, and she had a very bad feeling that at least one couple would get it on in her bed. She was definitely changing the sheets after everyone left.

Eventually the party died down until it was just their little friend group, Trina having left with some guy when everyone else did. It must've been about 4:30 in the morning but the alcoholic buzz they all had was keeping them going.

Cat suggested they play truth or dare much to Jades annoyance with her saying she was not going to play children's games. Everyone else agreed and Jade finally caved but only on the grounds that there was nothing stupid like "Who's your celebrity crush?" or "I dare you to eat something off the floor." and that she got to go first.

She started by asking André who played it safe, or at least as safe as you can be with Jade, and went with truth.

"If you could have sex with anyone in this room, who would it be?"

Of course Jade would never start off easy. A big question right off the bat. "Uh, Cat." He answered after a bit of deliberation. "I couldn't do something like that to Beck and Tori's my best friend so it would be too weird."

"Yay I win!" Exclaimed Cat, raising her arms above her head.

"What?"

"André picked me which means I win!"

"Cat. The game doesn't work like that." Said Tori. "You didn't win just because André picked you."

"Oh. Then how do I win?"

"No one wins." Said Jade. "You suggested it how do you not know how to play?"

Cat stared at the floor for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders.

"Look, just answer questions when you're asked and do the dares you're told to do." Said André and Cat modded. "Anyway, it's me next. Robbie, truth or dare."

The game continued for a few more rounds. Notable highlights were Robbie admitting that he owned more than just the two cutouts of Cat, Jade daring Tori to be sprayed with a hose and not being allowed to change and Jade drinking from Cats bellybutton, which Cat dared her to do for some reason.

Eventually, it came back to Jade. "Beck, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

A devious smile grew on her face. "I dare you to kiss André."

"What?" "What?" They both said in unison.

"You both heard me."

"Objection! I am not-" André started only to be interrupted by Tori. "No objections. We have to do every dare. I'm not sitting here soaking and freezing for you to pull out of the game." She said still shaking slightly under the towel she was wrapped in. "It's only a kiss anyway."

"Exactly, now get on with it." Said Jade.

Beck and André looked at each other uncomfortably.

"We're waiting!" Said Jade impatiently.

They slowly edged forward getting closer and closer until they suddenly both felt their heads being pushed together and their lips connected. Jade had moved around and pushed their heads together, keeping them like that for a few seconds until she let go.

They both immediately pulled back and looked both very annoyed at Jade who was looking rather smug.

"There we go. Was that so hard?"

"I am so getting you back for that." Said Beck as she sat down while André glared at her before turning his attention to the floor.

"Sure you are."

"I sure am. Jade, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Tori."

"Excuse me?" Said Tori.

"Not just a kiss. A proper make out. With tongue. And it has to last at least thirty seconds."

"Fine." Said Jade nonchalantly.

"Uh, I'm not okay with this." Said Tori.

"Yeah I'm not sure this is such a good idea Beck." Said André, taking Tori's side despite her insistence on the last date being performed as he knew her secret.

"Are you kidding me André. They made us kiss so why shouldn't they kiss too?"

"Uh, well." He was racking his brain for a reason that kept Tori's secret but his mind was blank and he looked as Tori's look of hope turned to worry.

"Exactly. There's no reason why they shouldn't. Besides Tori, you said yourself that it's only a kiss."

"Yeah a kiss which only lasts a few seconds. Not what is essentially foreplay." She argued.

"What's the matter Vega?" Said Jade. "Are you scared of kissing me? Are you scared of big bad Jade?" She said in a mocking voice.

Tori was about to say she wasn't but looking at Jade's grin flipped a switch inside her. She threw the towel away, moved from her place on the floor to the couch to straddle Jade's legs and pulled her lips into her own, taking everyone in the room by surprise.

Even Jade who had been goading her into it was surprised at first as she opened her mouth slightly in shock allowing the Latina to slide her tongue into the goths mouth. Eventually Jade settled into it and moved her outstretched arms to Tori's waist. Their tongues started a battle which Tori was actually able to win owing to Jade's initial shock.

No one had even realised that it had been well over thirty seconds until Beck finally exited the trance he was in and called for them to stop.

Tori pulled back slowly and stared down at Jade who was staring right back at her with those blue-green eyes.

_***End Flashback***_

Since that early morning, Tori had a feeling that Jade knew or at least had suspicions about Tori. She didn't know what it was that gave her that feeling but it was definitely there.

It also didn't help that she also had another secret. One that she at least, considered to be just as big as the original. She could barely admit it to herself but ever since graduation night she had had a slight crush on Jade.

The kiss was incredible and staring down into Jade's admittedly beautiful eyes gave her butterflies. She occasionally had flashbacks of it when she was with Jade, silently wishing that they could do it again.


End file.
